sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ušša
Ušša is an autonomous city-state in the Kingdom of Kanesh. It became an autonomous City state within the Kaneshian Kingdom in 1691 BC when Emperor Chedorlaomer XVI returned it to Kanesh, under the condition that the Kingship of Ušša and it's institutions would be retained. The Royal Family of Ušša is related to the House of Uhna of Zalpuwa List of Kings * Zulapa I 1823-1815 BC * Zuwanza I 1815-1800 * Akiya I 1800-1782 * Urahešma I 1782-1763 * Zulapa II 1763-1741 * Ululiya I 1741-1723 * Hiliya I 1723-1699 * To Kanesh 1699-1695 * To the Hittites 1695-1691 * Ušalla I 1695-1680 * Hulanabi I 1680-1663 * Ululiya II 1663-1640 * Pupulli I 1640-1622 * Zulapa III 1622-1601 * Ušalla II 1601-1578 * Wattihahla I 1578-1554 * Kammaliya I 1554-1539 * Ululiya III 1539-1515 * Zadduwa I 1515-1487 * Kurakura I 1487-1468 * Zulapa IV 1468-1451 * Zuwanza II 1451-1423 * Ananipiya I 1423-1399 * Šaggana I 1399-1376 * Kurakura II 1376-1355 * Ululiya IV 1355-1328 * Zulapa V 1328-1307 * Akiya II 1307-1283 * Zuwanza III 1282-1264 * Ululiya V 1264-1242 * Šaggana II 1242-1224 * Zulapa VI 1224-1206 * Akiya III 1206-1182 * Zuzuli I 1182-1160 * Urahešma II 1160-1143 * Angulli I 1143-1126 * Zuwanza IV 1126-1104 * Šaggana III 1104-1086 * Akiya IV 1086-1063 * Wattihahla II 1063-1043 * Hannutti I 1043-1021 * Zulapa VII 1021-996 * Ananipiya II 996-975 * Ululiya VI 975-954 * Ušalla III 954-933 * Kawarnaili I 933-912 * Urahešma III 912-891 * Zuwanza V 891-876 * Zuzuli II 876-858 * Aranhapilizzi I 858-836 * Ululiya VII 836-816 * Kawarnaili II 816-790 * Zuwanza VI 790-772 * Šaggana IV 772-750 * Angulli II 750-724 * Urahešma IV 724-705 * Wattihahla III 705-689 * Hulanabi II The Great 689-650 * Šaggana V 650-633 * Attanabu I 633-614 * Urahešma V 614-587 * Kammaliya II 587-566 * Zuwanza VII 566-547 * Wattihahla IV 547-525 * Zuzuli III 525-509 * Zulapa VIII 509-482 * Attanabu II 482-459 * Urahešma VI 459-440 * Ušalla IV 440-410 * Aranhapilizzi II 410-391 * Ananipiya III 391-377 * Attalli I 377-353 * Zuzuli IV 353-324 * Hiliya II 324-306 * Wattihahla V 306-280 * Kurakura III 280-266 * Ušalla V 266-243 * Angulli III 243-212 * Zuzuli V 212-196 * Zuwanza VIII 196-180 * Hulanabi III 180-162 * Akiya V 162-140 * Pupulli II 140-124 * Ululiya VIII 124-103 * Kawarnaili III 103-83 * Zuwanza IX 83-60 * Ušalla VI 60-29 BC * Zadduwa II 29 BC-5 AD * Kammaliya III 5 AD-31 AD * Akiya VI 31-56 * Zulapa IX 56-90 * Ananipiya IV 90-115 * Zadduwa III 115-138 * Ušalla VII 138-161 * Kawarnaili IV 161-195 * Zuwanza X 195-213 * Hiliya III 213-241 * Kammaliya IV 241-266 * Ušalla VIII 266-289 * Attalli II 289-312 * Kawarnaili V 312-335 * Zuzuli VI 335-368 * Ululiya IX 368-392 * Ananipiya V 392-417 * Zulapa X 417-440 * Attalli III 440-465 * Kammaliya V 465-492 * Akiya VII 492-518 * Zadduwa IV 518-541 * Ušalla IX 541-564 * Urahešma VII 564-588 * Šaggana VI 588-612 * Hiliya IV 612-645 * Wattihahla VI 645-671 * Ululiya X 671-699 * Kurakura IV 699-729 * Kammaliya VI 729-752 * Angulli IV 752-780 * Zuwanza XI 780-808 * Haittili I 808-842 * Zadduwa V 842-863 * Hannutti II 863-895 * Zulapa XI 895-926 * Pupulli III 926-956 * Zuwanza XII 956-980 * Zadduwa VI 980-1002 * Haittili II 1002-1035 * Šaggana VII 1035-1062 * Kurakura V 1062-1095 * Ululiya XI 1095-1119 * Zulapa XII 1119-1140 * Attalli IV 1140-1173 * Urahešma VIII 1173-1208 * Pupulli IV 1208-1243 * Ušalla X 1243-1261 * Akiya VIII 1261-1282 * Zuwanza XIII 1282-1311 * Hulanabi IV 1311-1340 * Zulapa XIII 1340-1364 * Haittili III 1364-1392 * Wattihahla VII 1392-1423 * Angulli V 1423-1449 * Kawarnaili VI 1449-1480 * Kammaliya VII 1480-1506 * Attanabu III 1506-1534 * Ululiya XII 1534-1560 * Harwanduli I 1560-1593 * Ananipiya VI 1593-1612 * Zulapa XIV 1612-1645 * Ušalla XI 1645-1670 * Kurakura VI 1670-1698 * Šaggana VIII 1698-1723 * Attanabu IV 1723-1756 * Zuwanza XIV 1756-1780 * Zuzuli VII 1780-1817 * Harwanduli II 1817-1846 * Ululiya XIII 1846-1879 * Urahešma IX 1879- ** Crown Prince Kammaliya 1879-